roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper
For more information, watch this video created by Josh Mats. Description The Sniper wears a green cap with a commonly used sniper gun in other ROBLOX games. Its legs, torso, and cap are green. The Sniper can be useful to place early game, though it is effective up until mid game. Most people who start the game prefer to choose Sniper instead of Fragger, as it is one of the best beginner towers. Sniper has a moderate reload time and moderate damage dealt with Zombies. However, later on, this can be upgraded. This tower is often used as a cheap Hidden detection unit to deal with Waves 10 and 12. The Sniper at level 1 shoots once per 2.5 seconds. Upgrades Visibility ($120) * Increases range. (DPS 1.2) ** +Added Cosmetics: Sunglasses. * Sell price changes to $285. ---- Radio ($300) * Increases range. * Allows the Sniper to hit Camouflaged Enemies. ** +Added Cosmetics: Radio headset. * Sell price changes to $435. ---- .50 cal ($800) * Increases damage to 10. (4 DPS) ** +Added Cosmetics: Sniper rifle's texture slightly changes. * Sell price changes to $835. ---- Camper ($3,600) * Increases damage to 30. (~17.1 DPS) * Now shoots once per 1.75 seconds. * Slightly increases range. ** +Added Cosmetics: The rifle changes to a Barret 50.cal along with the sunglasses, and the sunglasses become pixelated (MLG glasses). Can of Mountain Dew in the Sniper's hand. * Sell price changes to $2635. Total Cost: $5270 ---- Tactics * If another ally on your team has a Railgunner, sell your Snipers so that they can place them. A level 5 Railgunner does over ten times the damage of a level 5 Sniper. * Snipers are ineffective against Boss3, so it is recommended to sell it at Wave 20+, especially if your team has better towers such as Railgunners or Mortars despite being seen in the video below that it lasts until wave 26. * The Sniper is moderately effective against lower tier zombies like the Normal, Speedy and Slow at Level 4 and 5. Trivia *The Sniper was added when the game was released. * Currently, this tower, the Mortar, and the Railgunner are the only cliff placed towers in the game. * The Sniper is best placed in the center of the map to cover the most track as possible. * In almost all cases, the Sniper is a better choice over the Scout and Fragger. * This tower can carry to Wave 30 if used correctly. * Despite the 3rd upgrade named " .50 cal ", this does not turn the sniper rifle into a Barret .50 cal. * The "Camper" upgrade is a term for someone who sits in a corner and waits for people to appear, to attack. * His Bipod is not deployed despite being prone. Update History * (8/19/17) Sniper level 2 fixed. SniperLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Sniper when upgrading to level 2. SniperLv3Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Sniper when upgrading to level 3. SniperLv4Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Sniper when upgrading to level 4. SniperLv5Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Sniper when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Single